This invention relates to a cleat.
A known cam cleat for use on a sailing boat comprises two opposed spring-loaded rotatable cams defining a passage for a rope. The cams have knurled arcuate opposed surfaces that are brought together to trap the rope when it is pulled in the direction in which the gap between the cams widens.
In order to release the rope it is necessary firstly to ease the tension by pulling the rope in the opposite direction to that in which its motion is restrained, and then flick the rope upwards. This can be extremely difficult when the rope is under a large load or when the operator is at the incorrect angle to the cleat, e.g. leaning out of the boat for balance or far away from the cleat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,061 attempts to address this problem by providing a lever protruding below the cams, which lever moves the cams apart when depressed by the rope. This is useful when the taut part of the rope is to be lengthened. However, due to the fact that the rope must extend at a downward angle from the cleat to depress the lever, this arrangement is of no use when the rope is to be released entirely from the cleat.